deadwaterfandomcom-20200213-history
Neo-Ugolny
Neo-Ugolny is the largest town on Deadwater Island, and it serves as the hotspot of survivor activity, and it has the island's only fully functional dock, with a single cargo ship. The town gained several tough hits from the conflicts that occurred before the declaration of autonomy, hence why the population has withered to small numbers. History The "old town" of Neo-Ugolny was constructed in 1853, before the Alaska Purchase of 1867, for traders in the northern pacific ocean. The old town of Neo-Ugolny burned down in 1894 after an unnamed invinidual set fire to the coal storage at the docks, which soon spread to the rest of the city through the primitive, natural gas-filled sewers of the town, which were sealed after the incident. The town was fully reconstructed in 1917 with rather basic materials such as bricks, early concrete, and more hazardous ones like asbestos, to "fire-proof" the town out of the public outcry and trauma caused by the firestorm two decades back, and it suffered an internal crisis in the 1980s due to the ongoing autonomy struggle. Neo-Ugolny is the hotspot for survivor activity on the island due to the post-autonomy weapon stashes and supplies that are hidden in the town. With the town having the only functional dock and cargo boat on the entire island, the town has gained great amounts of attention from the local merchants and traders after and before the autonomy. Township of Neo-Ugolny The 'Township of Neo-Ugolny' is the remains of the authorities in the area, whom are still upkeeping the town, even after the conflicts that it faced, although it had to sacrifice many of it's old values regarding both laws and regulations, if not mentioning the town's lack of any political parties, aside from the apparent 'Mayor's Regime', which has remained relatively benign due to the survivors' willingness to co-operate with the remaining townsfolk. The remains of the authorities do not have any laws or regulations that are set in stone, but they are likely to operate in manners that would be seen as corrupt, as their decision-making regarding crimestopping is usually reliant on their own motives and invinidual morals. The township has been suspected of being directly associated with some form of black market ring, but no valid proof to back up the said accusations has surfaced, as the black market economy could (and possibly has) improved the living standards of the locals, which most likely could have led to a lack of people that are willing to speak against these said smugglers. Siege of The Town Hall The 1986 siege performed upon the local town hall by the pro-soviet insurgents in attempt of getting rid of the local authorities was a raid that was won through the co-operation of the local fire department, hospital, and police force, which led to the loss of 61% of the town's authorities, hospital staff and fire department members (which then led to the unification of the three in the form of the 'Emergency Center'). The siege led into an imminent decrease in laws and regulations to avoid further bloodshed in the town, and it also led into the later construction of defensive structures in case of another raid, which has not been faced to this day. Locations Surface Walls * The walls of Neo-Ugolny are post-autonomy fortifications that were used to deter enemy combatants from civilian territory. Many of the walls are ruined due to assaults from armored vehicles and explosive devices, but the walls still stand strong, as the civilian populus has remained busy maintaining them in case of an uncertain future. Train Station (+Leads Underground) * PLACEHOLDER UNTIL MORE INFORMATION IS GAINED. Radio Station + 'BLNetwork' System * The Radio Station and the 'BLNetwork' infastructure building is the most anomalous, yet functional facility in the entire town. The building's radio station wing is an enigma, as it independently sends cryptic radio broadcasts without staff or electricity to maintain them. * The 'BLNetwork' wing of the building has been turned into the island's only source for internet access, which is mainly granted to the town hall personnel. Dock + Boathouse W/ Plane (Same Building) * The docks have the last functional boat on the island, and the local boathouse has been apparently converted to house some sort of bizarre armored aircraft that has apparently seen active maintenance by unknown inviniduals. The dock has turned empty and quiet after the navies of the Soviet Union and the United States made escaping the island impossible, but it has small amounts of loot laying around. Town Hall + Offices + Clock Tower (Same Building) * The town hall is the fortress of the town, which has suffered a lot because of the siege of 1989. The building nontheless still stands, and the authorities use it for public meetings, discussions and critical arguments regarding the town's economy and well-being. The town hall has been confirmed to be the only building with direct internet access to the rest of the world until the' BLNetwork' can sustain internet access for the entire town. Car Mechanic + Car Lot + Car Wash (Same Building) * The car mechanic's car lot, wash, and garage have tarnished with age, but they are still operational for the few that still have cars. The place has gone through a lot due to raiding for supplies, but the mechanic's car lot seems to have been smeared with traps. The building also functions as a homeless shelter, courtesy of the mechanic himself. Bank * The bank is actively guarded by the town's remaining law enforcement members, as it has been discussed and decided that the citizens' funds would be kept safe in case exporting and importing supplies would somehow be allowed by the local navies. The remaining lot of the bank staff has incorporated itself with the township authorities for better living standards. Gas Station + General Store + Small Coffeeshop (Same Building) * The 'T-Mart' General Store used to be the town's only general store, but it's popularity withered as it began mostly selling remaining local farming products, MREs, and other generally unappealing foods as the richer catalog was drained of exotic products and fruit. The most active place in the general store nowadays is the former 'Marcy's' coffee shop, which still serves coffee which is produced in the town's garden. The artificial growth of coffee has led to accusations of hiding fruit and better-quality products from the civilian populus. Apartments + Garden (Same Building) * The apartments and the garden is one of the most valued buildings in town, as it houses a large portion of the local townsfolk and because it produces vegetables despite the active infections in the crops in many of the local farms. The garden occupies an entire floor, and due to it's highly confidential nature, it's possibly the largest legal economical investment in town. "Emergency Center" (Police Station + Fire Department + Hospital) * The emergency center which possesses all three of the town's most important forces has been worn over time due to use and raiding. The emergency center is the location of the most of the island's medical loot, and it is generally considered as an extremely valuable asset to Deadwater Island. The emergency center is the former town hospital. School * The Deadwater Island Community School is the general source for local education, as it houses the last few active teachers on the entire island chain. The Deadwater Island Community School has mostly been recommended for people from the age of 7 all the way to the age of 18, as the other islands aside from the capital island's university have ceased functioning after the autonomy. It is no longer a friendly environment because of the hostile survivors in the region, which led to the town's authorities taking the school under their wing. Church + Cemetery (Same Building) * For the few that still believe in Him, the church is accessible to the faithful townsfolk that are willing to give their fates into the hands of greater beings. The church has suffered some damage from raids, but because of the generally adamant nature of the catholic minority of townsfolk, the church still remains active. Underground ("Perseus") Train Station (+Leads Above Ground) * PLACEHOLDER UNTIL MORE INFORMATION IS GAINED. Elevator + Underground Factory + Bomb Shelter (Same Building) * The 'Sorilsk Underground Complex' was a former civil defense shelter which was overtaken by the pro-soviet insurgents when they were present in the region, but it has been converted into a black market-possessed factory that is used for producing large quantities of exported goods that may even be wildly exotic in form. The best-known items crafted in this complex are the 'Manhacks', the STOLB-90s, the KDRM and the other pieces of valued technology that are used both in and out of conflict. Black Market Dealer + Storage * The black market shop & storage is possibly the best source for illegal goods from the outside world, with everything you'd possibly need. The black market shop isn't too fancy regarding food and basic utilities, but it dispenses large quantities of firearms of different kinds for the few that wish to wreak havoc outside the town. Therapist's Office + Gym * The Therapist's Office is a small underground location that some may visit if in need of illegal medicinal assistance, varying from surgical operations to psychological evaluation. It is unknown whether or not The Therapist has gone through any form of medical education, since the local hospital staff can't identify the person. Plant & Water Preservation Shelter (Same Building) * The basic concept is to be similar to that of the Svalbard Global Seed Vault. The location is a former military storage that now contains water and clean plant samples that have survived the infections of the crops out of town. The shelter also contains a small laboratory to study the plants, and it may even have some early genetic manipulation equipment. Sewers (Old & New) * The old sewers are sealed (but accessible). They are burned, and lead to a few dead ends, and they generally don't have much to explore unless something else is settled upon. The new sewers connect all the town's buildings together aswell as the roads, and they're generally good locations for stealthily moving around town. They don't have special locations. "Hidden" Garage (Connected To Town Hall) * Contains a special car. The car's model and style is undecided, but it is intended that it would have a style much like the soviet Volga. The garage contains maintenance tools, and it has a staircase or ladder that leads to the town hall. Notes -The local authorities' law enforcement group's official post-autonomy name is 'The Neo-Ugolny Constabulary', but the usage of this term mostly ceased when the 'Emergency Center' opened. Nowadays the main method for identifying the policing authorities are their outfits. Their local slang name is "The Barneys", which comes from the name of the former chief of police, Barney Graves, whom died in action during the siege of the town hall. -The Mayor is "Lloyd Krakovich", a man that came into public favor for supporting an autonomous state which would bond the chain of islands. -Neo-Ugolny is considered the only location with a form of government on the entirety of Deadwater Island. -PLACEHOLDER UNTIL MORE INFORMATION IS GAINED. Images PLACEHOLDER UNTIL MORE INFORMATION IS GAINED. Category:The Jancovich Autonomous Zone Category:Locations